Angel of Death
by crazymonsterluv22
Summary: Angel began as everyone begins. She grew up as everyone grows up...more or less. The only difference between her and everyone else? She has no fear. So what happens when she meets Dr. Jonathan Crane; the man obsessed with fear itself? Rated M to be safe. J. Crane/OC
1. Chapter 1

The man I had tied to a chair whimpered in fear as I ran my knife across his unshaved cheek. I kept my face impassive, while inside I was enjoying the ways his body reacted to my simple touches.

"Darling, please, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you..." His whimpers lessened considerably at my calming tone. "..unless you don't tell me what I want to know."

They started up again as soon as my voice grew dark. It seemed like I always had that effect on people ever since I was a child. I could either make them completely comfortable and at ease, or scared to death with just one word.

"Now, would you be kind enough to tell me what your employer intends to do about our little...shall we say...pest infestation?" I lowered my knife and gave him a small smile.

His eyes widened considerably and he started to rapidly shake his head. "I swear, Miss, I don't know nothin'. I just move the crates out back into the trucks! I didn't do nothin' wrong, I promise! Ralph and Lil John knew more about what the Boss than me, I promise."

"Hush now, darling, it's alright." I murmured as I sat down on top of his lap and started to stroke his greasy brown hair. "I understand, completely. You had nothing to do with any of it at all, did you?"

"No, Miss, I swear." He looked at me pitifully and some of hair fell in front of his eyes as he shook his head.

"But you must understand, I can't have you talking about our meeting to anyone else, especially not your employer. He might send people after me, and then what? I would be dead and unable to finish my business. You do understand, right darling?" I said peacefully.

"I promise I won't say nothin', I swear!" He started shaking his head and whimpering again.

I sighed audibly in resignation and gracefully stood up, walking around to his back, my fingers drifting across his shoulders. "Unfortunately for you, darling, your promises don't mean anything to me."

I then proceeded to grab him by the hair with my left hand and slit his throat with my right, not giving him a chance to scream before he gurgled his own blood and died.

I stroked his hair and sighed once more, "Pity. I could've had so much fun with you."

My heels clacked across the concrete floor as I walked to the door. I opened the door and turned my head to look back at my victim before turning off the light switch.

I turned my back on him and shut the warehouse door behind me, walking away as the sound of explosions came from behind me. I smirked and said faintly, "Farewell, darling."

This is just a preview. If anyone wants me to continue writing, I will. Or maybe I'll just continue on my own. Either way.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

-LK


	2. Chapter 1 (Technically speaking)

NOTICE: This will technically be Ch. 1 of The Angel of Death. It does include the "preview" of sorts that I put up on the original first page of this story. Sorry for any confusion.

The man I had tied to a chair whimpered in fear as I ran my knife across his unshaved cheek. I kept my face impassive, while inside I was enjoying the ways his body reacted to my simple touches.

"Darling, please, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you..." His whimpers lessened considerably at my calming tone. "..unless you don't tell me what I want to know."

They started up again as soon as my voice grew dark. It seemed like I always had that effect on people ever since I was a child. I could either make them completely comfortable and at ease, or scared to death with just one word.

"Now, would you be kind enough to tell me what your employer intends to do about our little...shall we say...pest infestation?" I lowered my knife and gave him a small smile. His eyes widened considerably and he started to rapidly shake his head.

"I swear, Miss, I don't know nothin'. I just move the crates out back into the trucks! I didn't do nothin' wrong, I promise! Ralph and Lil John knew more about what the Boss than me, I promise."

"Hush now, darling, it's alright." I murmured as I sat down on top of his lap and started to stroke his greasy brown hair.

"I understand, completely. You had nothing to do with any of it at all, did you?"

"No, Miss, I swear." He looked at me pitifully and some of hair fell in front of his eyes as he shook his head.

"But you must understand, I can't have you talking about our meeting to anyone else, especially not your employer. He might send people after me, and then what? I would be dead and unable to finish my business. You do understand, right darling?" I said peacefully.

"I promise I won't say nothin', I swear!" He started shaking his head and whimpering again. I sighed audibly in resignation and gracefully stood up, walking around to his back, my fingers drifting across his shoulders.

"Unfortunately for you, darling, your promises don't mean anything to me." I then proceeded to grab him by the hair with my left hand and slit his throat with my right, not giving him a chance to scream before he gurgled his own blood and died.

I stroked his hair and sighed once more, "Pity. I could've had so much fun with you."

My heels clacked across the concrete floor as I walked to the door. I opened the door and turned my head to look back at my victim before turning off the light switch.

I turned my back on him and shut the warehouse door behind me, walking away as the sound of explosions came from behind me.

I smirked and said faintly, "Farewell, darling."

...

I took a sip from the wine glass I held in my hand, my eyes never leaving the island visible from my window.

_Arkham Asylum. Home of the criminally insane. _

"How long until I'm put in there too?" I mused to myself as I took another sip.

"Not long, apparently." I turned to look at the voice behind me, then gracefully stood up off of the Victorian-looking love-seat.

There stood Rodger, my daytime assistant, his hands shoved into his suit-pant pockets. I could tell by the false sense of ease around him that he thought we were in trouble again.

I smiled seductively and walked over to him. "How many times must I tell you, Rodger, no harm will come to us. Everyone is too scared to even lift a finger in my direction,"

I placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "...and by extension...yours."

Then I placed my glass on the table directly behind him and turned to look back at the window.

"Do you have the files?" All the pleasantries were gone in an instant; I was all business now.

"Here they are." Rodger handed me the binder full of papers and notes. I started to flip through it, scanning the various equations and symbols, feeling very pleased.

"Good. You may leave now." I didn't acknowledge him until his hand was turning the front door's nob.

"Oh, and Rodger," I said as I turned around. "...Thank you, darling."

My lips curled into a feral smile as the automatic lock clicked into place.

I went over to the coffee table where I had set my glass of wine, and switched the glass for the files.

Quiet as always, I walked to the window. My face was only a couple inches away from the glass. I swirled the blood-red wine in my right hand as I watched Arkham Asylum once more.

"Let the games begin,_ dear doctor."_


End file.
